Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 June 2016
03:17 I'm done. 03:18 Hey WILD 03:18 May I be AFK for a few? 03:18 Sure... 03:18 Thx 03:20 * Belialoftheillusions prepares to destroy lieu 03:20 I've been tolerant of all the flame wars that happened on that chat for almost 2 years. Not to mention, I've seen two shitstorms (the impeachments of Upvoteanthology and Vivaporius). As much as I like people there, I don't really think I can continue tolerating all those flame wars, arguments, and shitstorms that happen almost every day. 03:21 Realize all the Users voting against you are the people who cause them? 03:21 Yeah, well except LL, who voted for. 03:22 At least LL realizes the need to stop this kind of behavior. 03:22 I thought LL voted for you 03:22 He did. 03:22 nv mind 03:23 I said the exception to those who start flame wars or let them go through was LL 03:23 Who voted for me. 03:24 Not good for you 03:24 ? 03:24 The shitstormers feed off of this kind of stuff 03:25 What exactly do they feed off of? 03:25 sabotaging those who are aiming to stop them? 03:18:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /me sobs 03:18:27 CHAT Lieutenant113: Hi ppl 03:18:40 CHAT Lieutenant113: Hey WILD 03:18:48 CHAT Lieutenant113: May I be AFK for a few? 03:18:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iSure... 03:19:08 CHAT Lieutenant113: Thx 03:20:35 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: /me prepares to destroy lieu 03:20:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iI've been tolerant of all the flame wars that happened on bthat/b chat for almost 2 years. Not to mention, I've seen two shitstorms (the impeachments of Upvoteanthology and Vivaporius). As much as I like people there, I don't really think I can continue tolerating all those flame wars, arguments, and shitstorms that happen almost every day. 03:21:29 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Realize all the Users voting against you are the people who cause them? 03:21:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iYeah, well except LL, who voted for. 03:22:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iAt least LL realizes the need to stop this kind of behavior. 03:22:46 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I thought LL voted for you 03:23:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iHe did. 03:23:03 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: nv mind 03:23:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iI said the exception to those who start flame wars or let them go through was LL 03:23:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iWho voted for me. 03:24:35 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Not good for you 03:24:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i? 03:25:07 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: The shitstormers feed off of this kind of stuff 03:25:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iWhat exactly do they feed off of? 03:26:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: isabotaging those who are aiming to stop them? 03:17:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iI'm done. 03:17:34 CHAT : Lieutenant113 has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 03:18:08 CHAT Lieutenant113: Hey WILD 03:18:16 CHAT Lieutenant113: May I be AFK for a few? 03:18:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iSure... 03:18:35 CHAT Lieutenant113: Thx 03:20:02 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: /me prepares to destroy lieu 03:20:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iI've been tolerant of all the flame wars that happened on bthat/b chat for almost 2 years. Not to mention, I've seen two shitstorms (the impeachments of Upvoteanthology and Vivaporius). As much as I like people there, I don't really think I can continue tolerating all those flame wars, arguments, and shitstorms that happen almost every day. 03:20:56 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Realize all the Users voting against you are the people who cause them? 03:21:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iYeah, well except LL, who voted for. 03:22:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iAt least LL realizes the need to stop this kind of behavior. 03:22:13 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I thought LL voted for you 03:22:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iHe did. 03:22:30 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: nv mind 03:22:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iI said the exception to those who start flame wars or let them go through was LL 03:23:05 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iWho voted for me. 03:24:02 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Not good for you 03:24:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i? 03:24:35 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: The shitstormers feed off of this kind of stuff 03:25:05 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iWhat exactly do they feed off of? 03:25:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: isabotaging those who are aiming to stop them? 2016 04 23